


Ray gun randomness

by Fandomfrenzy625



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Baby espio the chameleon, baby Shadow the Hedgehog, baby espio, baby knuckles, baby knuckles the echidna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfrenzy625/pseuds/Fandomfrenzy625
Summary: When eggman accidentally uses the wrong ray gun during a fight against sonic and friends, their world is turned upside downWhat will happen when sonic’s friends get zapped ?How will they be affected?And is sonic ready to deal with the chaos that will unfold(All characters belong to SEGA)(Warning-this story includes sonic babies)
Relationships: Amy Rose & Cream the Rabbit, Amy Rose & Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose & Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose & Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose & Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose & Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Charmy Bee & Espio the Chameleon & Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon & Everyone, Espio the Chameleon & Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon & Shadow the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon & Sonic the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon & Vector the Crocodile, Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna & Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Vanilla the Rabbit, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile, espio the chameleon & amy rose, knuckles the echidna & Espio the chameleon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ray gun randomness

https://www.wattpad.com/904944543-ray-gun-randomness-chapter-1


End file.
